Morgenpoots fanfictions/Recensies/Een nieuw leven
Dit is een recensie over Luipaardklauws verhaal Een nieuw leven, het vierde deel uit de serie "Luipaard, Vuur en Tijger". Ze heeft me toestemming gegeven deze openbaar te vertonen. Begin van het verhaal (omdat dit een relatief lang verhaal is, ga ik niet over elk hoofdstuk apart iets zeggen. Alleen over het begin, het einde, de globale verhaallijn en dan nog de grammatica, personages en de taalverzorging. Ik ga ook niets over de wereld zeggen, omdat dit echt een fanfiction is en de wereld dus al bedacht is.) ---------------------- Vuurzang wordt wakker door haar zus IJsvleugel. "Wist je dat we Hemelclanbloed hebben?" zegt IJsvleugel enthousiast. "Hoezo?" vraagt Vuurzang. "Vlamster's vader is Vuurwolk een Hemelclanpoes," zegt IJsvleugel. Vuurzang besefte dat ze meer familie had in andere clans dan ze eerst dacht. Ze besefte dat de grote vergadering eergisteren was. "Waarom heb je het niet eerder verteld?" vraagt Vuurzang. Meteen voelt ze zich schuldig. Zij verzweeg veel meer voor haar zus. ----------------------- Dit zijn de eerste zinnen van het verhaal. Wat mij meteen opvalt is de logica in deze alinea’s. Leef je eens in Vuurzang in. Jij ligt lekker in je bed te dommelen, en dan maakt iemand je wakker om opeens te zeggen dat je oma uit een ander land komt. Hoe zou jij op dit nieuws reageren? Zeker omdat dit verhaal gedeeltelijk drama als genre heeft, mogen de emoties best wat groter. Wat voelt ze eigenlijk? Is ze boos op IJsvleugel, omdat die het nooit verteld heeft? Of is ze geschrokken van het feit dat ze familie heeft in nog meer Clans? Het is goed dat je op het einde verteld dat ze zich schuldig voelt, maar wat voelde ze dan in eerste instantie? Het eerste hoofdstuk sleept de lezer wel meteen mee, al gaan de gebeurtenissen wat snel. Het derde deel werkt toe naar de bekendmaking dat Vuurzang de broer van Luipaardklauw is. En opeens, in een paar zinnen, zijn daar twee grote geheimen verklapt, zonder enige clue vooraf. Het is juist leuker als je de spanning opbouwt, opbouwt, totdat de lezer op het puntje van zijn stoel de ontknoping van de geheimen kan lezen. In het eerste hoofdstuk gebeurt al vrij veel. IJsvleugel vertelt over Vuurwolk, dan vertelt Vuurzang over Luipaardklauw, komen ze erachter dat Blauwhart meeluistert, hij legt een belofte af, en voor de rest nog wat dagelijkse gebeurtenissen in het kamp. Als ik het zou herschrijven, zou ik beginnen met de dagelijkse gebeurtenissen en in Vuurzangs gedachten een beetje nadenken over Luipaardklauw en hun geheim. Kortom: het begin gaat een beetje snel, en Vuurzangs gevoelens komen weinig aan bod. Voor de rest is het, zoals ik al eerder zei, wel een begin wat lezers door laat lezen. De verhaallijn (globaal) Als ik zo de belangrijkste gebeurtenissen eruit haal, dan is dit ongeveer de samenvatting: Vuurzang en IJsvleugel leven in de DonderClan. Dan wordt hun leven op z’n kop gezet doordat onthuld wordt dat ze de jongen zijn van Vlamster en Lavendelster, twee Clanleiders. IJsvleugel vertrekt naar de RivierClan in de hoop daar een normaal leven te krijgen, en Vuurzang kiest ervoor om naar de DonderClan te gaan. Daar wordt Vuurzang herenigd met haar broer, Luipaardklauw. Deze verhaallijn is best interessant, en maakt me nieuwsgierig. Ik vraag me alleen wel af waarom IJsvleugel en Vuurzang niet naar dezelfde Clan zijn gegaan, als ze toch zo nodig weg wilden. Aan de verhaallijn heb ik verder niks aan te merken, behalve dat alle belangrijke gebeurtenissen op het begin en aan het eind plaatsvinden. Je had het misschien beter kunnen verspreiden over het gehele verhaal. Het einde Het einde was nogal snel van tempo. Ik heb het drie keer moeten lezen, en zelfs dan wist ik nog niet hoe het precies gegaan was. In een verhaal werk je meestal naar een moment toe, bouwt de spanning op, en dan komt de ontknoping. Hier lijkt het eigenlijk alsof je het einde ter plekke hebt verzonnen en allemaal in één enkel hoofdstuk hebt gestopt. Wat ik ook vreemd vond was dat de katten uit de DonderClan niet hebben gemerkt dat er vreemde katten kwamen en in het leerlingenhol gingen liggen, maar misschien heb ik hier overheen gelezen. Uiteindelijk komt het niet over als het cliché einde. Juist dat Buizerdster, de slechterik, uiteindelijk won, is wat je maar in weinig series ziet. Dat verbaasde me, maar op een ontzettend positieve manier. Grammatica/taalverzorging Wat ik in dit verhaal vooral zag waren slordigheidsfoutjes. Ikzelf lees mijn hoofdstuk op Word altijd een keer door voordat ik hem kopieer en op Wikia plaats, en dat kan ik je zeker aanraken. Mijn Nederlands-docent vindt dat ieder mens voor zichzelf mag uitmaken of je na het voegwoord “en” een komma zet of niet. Ik zet dat meestal wel, omdat ik echt de pauze hoor. Vroeger had ik problemen dat ik te vaak komma’s schreef. Niet alleen bij “en”, maar ook bij andere plekken in de zin waar het echt niet hoort. Jij hebt juist het tegenovergestelde. Je mag heus wat meer komma’s gebruiken. Ik zag echter nog wat meer dingen die ik even wil behandelen. Dit voorbeeld komt uit een van de eerste zinnen: "Vlamster's vader is Vuurwolk een Hemelclanpoes," zegt IJsvleugel. Deze zin klopt op maar liefst 4 dingen niet: *Alleen bij een naam die eindigt op een klinker moet een ’s. Het zou dus Vlamsters moeten zijn. *Hoor je de pauze tussen Vuurwolk en een? Daar hoort dus een komma. *Het verhaal is in de verleden tijd geschreven, maar deze zin staat in de tegenwoordige tijd. *Huh? Het was toch een vader, waarom is het dan een poes? Als je dit zou verbeteren, zou het er dus zo uitzien: “Vlamsters vader is Vuurwolk, een HemelClankater”, zei IJsvleugel. Dit soort zinnen zie ik best veel in je verhaal. Dus let voortaan extra op slordigheidsfoutjes, de tijd waarin het zich afspeelt, de plek van de komma’s en op je logica. Personages Zoals ik al in het stukje “begin” heb gezegd, komen de karakters van je personages niet echt naar voren. Ik zie bijvoorbeeld niet echt verschil tussen IJsvleugel, Vuurzang en Luipaardklauw. En Blauwhart? Het ene moment luistert hij gewoon mee, wat ik best gemeen vind, want hij weet dat het niet voor zijn oren bedoeld is. Het andere moment is hij opeens heel aardig. Ik kan weinig met de personages meeleven, omdat ze niet echt een apart karakter hebben. Zie de volgende tekst alsjeblieft niet als een vergelijking tussen mijn verhaal en het jouwe. Ook ik kan op dit punt nogal falen, maar ik zal even een voorbeeld geven. Schaapbont is de doorzetter, de ambitieuze poes die haar gevoelens aan de kant zet om haar Clan te dienen. Bij de geboorte van haar jongen koste het haar moeite om toe te geven dat er een medicijnkat gehaald moest worden, ze wees Sintelstorm af, al die dingen bevestigen haar karakter. Schorspluim is de flapuit, de enthousiaste die soms erg irritant kan zijn. Langzaam, maar dan ook echt langzaam, begint Schaapbont hem leuk te vinden, maar zijn karakter blijft. Maar wat is Vuurzang voor type? En Luipaardklauw? Hoewel er veel uit hun oogpunten wordt geschreven, zie ik niet echt wat ze precies voelen, wie ze eigenlijk zijn. Ik zou zeggen: werk eraan, want jij schrijft het verhaal dan wel, maar uiteindelijk zijn het de personages die erin spelen! Algemeen Een verhaal met een goed idee, maar de opbouw van gebeurtenissen is minder. Het einde is heerlijk verrassend, maar wel erg snel. Op taal technisch gebied zitten er best veel fouten in en de personages zijn niet heel goed uitgewerkt. Ik heb het met plezier gelezen, maar er kan wel nog veel aan verbeterd worden wat het prettiger maakt voor de lezer. Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoot; Recensies Categorie:Luipaardklauws fanfictions/Luipaard, Vuur en Tijger